Late Night Kiss
by Saber Knight
Summary: While he believes Yuuko is sleeping soundly, Hideyoshi confesses his feelings for her. He didn't know that Yuuko was awake, he didn't know that she was listening to everything he had said. Now, how is Yuuko supposed to react to his confession?
1. Confession

Hideyoshi stood outside his sister's room as he tried to slow his breathing. What he was about to do was extremely dangerous and risky, and that made him so very much nervous. He knew his sister was a light sleeper, and was likely to wake up from her restful sleep. But he hoped that the studying she had done most of the day today, and the work-out she had done right before bed, had tired her enough to keep her asleep.

If she found out what he was doing, or if she woke up as he was in there, the consequences would be considerable. But... he couldn't keep it to himself anymore, even if she was asleep, he _had _to speak these feelings of his to her. So, taking a deep breath, Hideyoshi silently opened the door and stepped into Yuuko's room.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw her face lulled into sweet slumber, the sight of it immediately bringing a blush to his face. He took another breath, his heart beat rising as he walked across the room to her bedside. His hands were clasped together tightly, Hideyoshi having to force them apart to kneel down by the bed.

"Sis, are you awake?" He spoke in a low voice, hoping with all of his heart that she wasn't awake. Otherwise, his whole trip here would have been useless and he would have to go for who-knows-how-long keeping these feelings bottled up inside of him.

She didn't stir.

A smile lightened up his face as his blush grew deeper. "Sis," He began, setting both of his arms onto her bed, making sure she wasn't awake before he continued, "I have something... very important to tell you, sis..." He laid his chin on his arms, keeping his eyes focused on her beautiful face.

"I have feelings for you... feelings that aren't meant to be had for your siblings," His eyes moved downward, away from her face as his smile lowered. "I know we're siblings, that it's impossible for us to have a relationship... but sis, I can't go up against my own heart... I can't resist and get rid of these feelings for you...

"I don't know how it happened, it just slowly crept up onto me over these past few months. Before I knew it, I was writing more about you in my diary, I was thinking more often of you, I was wanting to spend more time with you, and so much more. Later, I found that I was blushing whenever you would look at me with those beautiful eyes of yours.. and my thoughts of you were getting more intimate than a brother's thoughts should be.

"At first, I tried telling myself that it was out of admiration of you; that I was just admiring my intelligent and strong sister, but I was just trying to refuse what my heart was telling me." He reached out with his hand, softly running it across his sister's cheek. "I know we can never be together; I know you can never accept my feelings. We're siblings after all... but... I want to tell you this, even if you aren't awake, I still want to tell you my feelings."

Hideyoshi's other hand went to grip the edge of the bed as his right hand still ran across Yuuko's cheek. "I love you, sister. I love you more than a brother ever should, so, forgive me... for this selfishness." He brought his lips to her own, softly kissing her as his palm laid on her cheek.

Hideyoshi wanted the kiss to last longer, to continue to feel her soft lips against his own, but he had to pull away in fear of waking her up. He had already done enough; his feelings were spoken and his selfish desire had been quenched (for now).

He pulled away from her reluctantly, breathing a small breath of relief when he saw that she wasn't awake. He quietly stood up, stepping silently across the floor to the doorway. With one last look at his sleeping sister, he closed the door quietly behind him.

Hideyoshi smiled to himself, a deep red blush across his face as he held his clasped hands against his chest. He walked at a slow pace towards his room, not helping but to hum to himself in joy.

* * *

Yuuko couldn't believe it; she couldn't believe that her brother had just confessed to her, and not only that, but he also _kissed _her. She couldn't believe that she had stayed silent all that time, maintaining her breathing as she pretended to be asleep. She couldn't believe that she had still pretended to be asleep as Hideyoshi had kissed her.

She couldn't believe any of it.

And now, what exactly was she supposed to do now?


	2. Thoughts

Yuuko woke up at the sound of her door opening, fearing just for a moment that Hideyoshi was coming back to confess to her again, or kiss her once more. But, no, it was morning; Hideyoshi was just coming to wake her up. She could count every step that he took towards her, right up to the point where he laid his hands on her arm to shake her awake. "Sis, wake up." He didn't say it as soft as he usually did; a hidden excitement or happiness behind his words this time.

She had to pretend that what had occurred last night had never happened; that she hadn't heard him confessing to her and that she hadn't felt his lips on her own. She still didn't know how to react to all of it. Just how exactly does one react when she finds out her twin brother is in love with her?

Yuuko opened her eyes, quickly glancing up into Hideyoshi's own as she sat up in bed. His eyes had an expression of pure joy and delight in them, the pure radiance of it causing her cheeks to turn pink. It was just that she had hardly ever seen his eyes expressing so much of that emotion before.

_He really loves me doesn't he?_

_Baka, of course he does... otherwise he wouldn't have kissed me._

"Good morning, sis." Hideyoshi told her with a beaming smile on his face before he turned away from her, heading out of her door to go and make breakfast.

"Yeah... good morning..." She spoke after him, her voice too low to reach even across the room.

Yuuko began to undress herself, her thoughts going back to last night when her brother had confessed his love. She couldn't just simply pretend that his confession hadn't occurred, that he hadn't come into her room during the night and... kissed her...

What was she to do? She couldn't respond in kind to his feelings for her... they're siblings, after all. She wouldn't be able to look at him the same way or think about him the same way... but Hideyoshi didn't know that she had been awake and had heard everything he had said, and if she acted differently right after he had just confessed...

Yuuko didn't want to hurt her brother, she would _have _to act the same way she has been acting... just like his sister... it didn't matter if he loved her... Hideyoshi is still her little twin brother... and she still had to look after him and care for him, no matter what happened...

No matter what...

* * *

Yuuko walked down the stairs, her eyes catching sight of Hideyoshi in the kitchen. He had finished making breakfast and had finished setting the table, so as soon as she was down, they sat across from each other and began eating as par usual. She couldn't help but let her eyes be drawn to Hideyoshi's face, her thoughts lingering on how radiant he looked after what he had done last night.

Hideyoshi looked the happiest she had ever seen him look, so very delighted that she wouldn't be surprised if he started humming a song he knew. She knew why he looked so happy, but she wasn't suppose to know why. He was making it so obvious that something had occurred... idiot... She had to make everything seem normal on her side, for both of their sakes... "You look happy."

She would have definitely thought something was going on if everything had been normal as Hideyoshi's face was instantly growing red as he avoided looking her in the eyes. "Well, sis... I just had a very pleasant dream, that's all."

_A very... pleasant... _She tried to keep her cheeks from reddening as she muttered "whatever", and went back to eating her food. Yuuko knew she should have questioned what type of dream he had had, but her thoughts still lingered on his confession... She shook her head a little, trying to rid her mind of it as she ate a little faster, hoping that Hideyoshi wouldn't take heed of her off behavior.

* * *

**Night**

After school earlier today, Hideyoshi had drama club practice so Yuuko was free to do her daily workout at school. She could still feel the effects of it lingering in her body - she had tried to clear her mind by exercising, but the result of all of her hard effort was small. Even as she had been studying for an upcoming test, her thoughts still had traveled back to her brother's confession.

She sighed as she closed her textbook, her mind crammed full of things she made sure she understood no matter how tiresome it was to make sure she understood all of the things she had studied. Even then, her mind was also full of Hideyoshi's words and his kiss; Yuuko almost believing that the sensation of his lips on her own was still there.

She was going to go and get ready for bed, but one question still lingered in her mind that had surfaced ever since she had gotten sleepy.

_Would Hideyoshi come again tonight?_

But, no... he wouldn't... not right after last night...

He couldn't possibly take the risk...

Right?


	3. Action

The sound of the door opening woke Yuuko up from her slumber, her eyes opening as she wondered if it was already morning. But no, it was still plenty dark enough in her room so that left only one thing it could be. Hideyoshi was coming back tonight, walking into her room as her back faced him. Her body went tense, her mind freezing as his nearly silent footsteps were extremely loud to her ears. She couldn't believe that he was really coming back; that he was taking the risk of her finding out about him.

"Sis, are you awake?" Came his soft and low voice as Hideyoshi knelt down beside her bed, Yuuko feeling the slight weight of his arms on her bed.

Shouldn't she do something? She couldn't just let Hideyoshi do whatever he pleased… but why wouldn't she move? Why wouldn't she speak? Why… did she still pretend she was asleep? Yuuko didn't know any of the answers, just simply staying quiet as she controlled her breathing.

"You're not, that's… good." Hideyoshi said, his hand very slowly and softly lying upon her covered arm. "You know, sis… I was actually wanting to come and kiss you again… but since you're facing that way, I'll... I'll just tell you, that I love you so very much."

Hideyoshi's hand went off of her arm, her brother standing up and slowly walking out of her room, leaving her once again by herself as her face turned scarlet. _Hideyoshi had risked me finding out just to tell me that he loves me…? Idiot… _Yuuko just continued to lie there in silence, willing herself to fall asleep so she wouldn't have to lament over Hideyoshi any more…

If he kept doing this… she couldn't just pretend like nothing was happening…

She'd…

She'd have to confront him eventually…

* * *

Even though she had thought that, she hadn't done anything. Yuuko didn't know why she stayed quiet about it, she didn't know how she just kept on pretending like Hideyoshi wasn't coming into her room every night to either tell her he loved her, to kiss her, or both…

He had been coming every night, and depending which way she was turned, he'd do either one or both. Yuuko kept telling herself to answer the question he asks every time, or to do something when he confesses or… leans in to kiss her… But she didn't do anything, no matter how long he stayed or how long or often he kissed her… she just… stayed still…

Just like she was doing now.

Hideyoshi wasn't in there, but the time was around the time he usually came in. She was turned towards the door, trying to will herself to turn her back on it; but something kept her from doing that. She didn't know what it was, but it was the same thing that kept her from saying anything to Hideyoshi…

Yuuko didn't try to fight it, she just laid there and waited. Waited for her brother to come, for him to kiss her and for him to tell her his true feelings. She just... waited…

* * *

He didn't come.

_Why didn't he come?_

_Could it have been because I haven't been exerting myself like the past several days? Is he too afraid of me waking up in the progress? Afraid that I'd wake up and demand of him what he was doing in my room?_

_Why… Why am I thinking so much about it? This is a good thing… he shouldn't be falling for his sister… it's good for him to end this nightly-habit… it's good for both of us… I don't want to keep on pretending to be oblivious of his kisses and confessions…_

_Why…_

_Why do I feel like I missed him last night…?_

Hideyoshi didn't come that night either, and as Yuuko lay in bed the next night, she waited once more for him to come. But it was already long past the time he usually came… so why did she still wait? She should just start fantasizing about boys-love so she could fall asleep…

Yuuko didn't think much about her actions as she stood up off of her bed and started moving out into the hallway, looking down towards Hideyoshi's room. _What am I doing? _She didn't answer herself, only taking step after step until she finally came into Hideyoshi's room.

Her brother was sleeping peacefully on his side, facing towards the door, allowing her to see his peaceful, beautiful face lulled into slumber. Yuuko walked up to him, kneeling down by his bedside. She didn't know what she was doing or why she was doing it, she just knew that… that she missed the feel of his lips on hers… that she missed his words of love he would always tell her in a soft, low voice. "Hideyoshi, are you awake?"

No answer.

Yuuko placed her hand upon Hideyoshi's cheek, bringing her lips down to his own. Her lips met his, and Yuuko relished in the sensation of his. She didn't allow herself to question what she was doing; she was just doing it… because she wanted to…

Her hand ran down his cheek, her fingers tracing a line before it abruptly ended as she withdrew from him, still looking down towards his lips. She felt the urge to kiss him again, to... to return his feelings for her... she knew they were both siblings, but still... why did she feel this urge...?

"I'm awake," Yuuko's eyes widened as she watched Hideyoshi's face turn red as he looked up at her. "sis, are you awake?"

Yuuko looked into his eyes - eyes that were filled with hope. Without thought, her hand went back to lie upon his cheek as she brought her lips closer to his own.

"Yeah, I'm awake."

**A/N: Completed.**

**I thank all of you for your support and I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
